


Laughter Lines

by 1dfetusfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Jokes, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis shakes his head quickly, trying to clear his thoughts, trying to convince himself that any idea of pushing Niall down to his knees in front of the couch and threading his fingers into the boy's hair and making him choke on his cock is a bad one. </p>
<p>(or the one in which Niall catches a snippet of a dirty joke and it all goes wrong.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: can i have Father Louis (30) and son Niall (12) who is completely obsessed wit Louis and laughs at everything he says and one day he hears Louis say a sexual joke on the phone to Harry so he asks Louis what it means and smut ensues.

Louis is slouched out on the couch, balancing his laptop on his stomach in an attempt to actually get some work done on his day off, fingers absentmindedly brushing through Niall’s messy hair as his son sits on the floor below him to play video games, when his phone starts ringing on the coffee table.

He groans and sits up, closing his laptop and setting it down next to him on the couch, scrambling to grab his mobile.

“Hello?” He answers after a brief second, watching Niall pass the football between animated players on the screen with vague interest. He claps a hand on his boy’s shoulder when he scores, receiving a fond grin from Niall in return.

“Louis! I have a great joke for you, wanna hear?” Harry screams from across the line. Louis can practically hear the excited grin in his voice, knowing that his mate probably called him as soon as he heard the joke.

“God – no, Haz. Your jokes are pathetic.” Louis finds himself smiling anyways, knowing that he’s going to hear the joke one way or another. It’s a waste of breath to protest in the first place, but banter with Harry always leaves him in a good mood.

_“Lou,”_ Harry whines, “I went through all this trouble to call you, and it’s a knock-knock joke! You love knock-knock jokes.”

Louis audibly scoffs; he _hates_ knock-knock jokes, especially Harry’s.

“Fine, fine, give me a minute,” Louis replies, defeated. He pulls the phone away from his mouth to speak to Niall, not wanting his son to overhear whatever Harry is about to say – probably something about bananas, but it never hurts to be safe – “Niall, can you go to your room for a moment?”

Niall cranes his neck to look at him and frowns, pausing his game automatically. “But Dad, I like being out here with you.”

Louis has to fight back a grin at that, because it’s obvious how dependent Niall is on him, always seeking out an opportunity to cuddle or play football out in the garden or just be in the same room. Louis basks in Niall’s affection, knowing that his boy will outgrow his puppy dog love soon.

He soothes a hand over Niall’s messy fringe, smiling softly, “Just give me a few moments to talk to Harry. And then I’ll give you a run for your money on FIFA, yeah?”

Niall relents, grinning up at Louis quickly before disappearing up the stairs, presumably to his room.

“Alright, Harry, lay your worst on me,” Louis says after a moment, pulling the phone back to his ear.

He stifles back another groan as Harry launches into an honestly terrible joke, having to do something with bananas and innuendoes – Louis feels smug that he called it – and he considers for a brief second the possibility of terminating his friendship with Harry.

“That was ridiculous,” He laughs after a moment, flopping back down lengthwise against the couch, resting his head on the armrest and throwing an arm over his face to mask his stupid grin. “I’ve got a better one for you, Haz, ready?”

“I was born ready.”

Louis scoffs, shaking his head, knowing full and well that any time he talks to Harry, he reverts back to the inappropriate mentality of a teenager. “What’s the difference between peanut butter and jam?”

Harry sounds anxious across the line, probably doing his frog-lip smile as he replies, “Tell me.”

Louis struggles for a brief moment, trying not to laugh before he can even get the punch line out, “I can’t peanut butter my dick down your throat.”

He has to pull his mobile away from his ear again as Harry dissolves into a fit of laughter, loud enough to hear even with the phone at arms distance. Louis can’t help but laughing too, stifling it into his arm. He waits for a few moments for Harry to calm down, for his breathing to even out, before promising to call him later and clicking the line.

“C’mon, Ni, get down here so I can show you how football is really played!” He calls, standing up to cross the room and lean against the banister of the stairs, waiting for his son to reappear.

Niall bounds into sight a quick second later, taking the stairs two at a time, cheeks flushed pink in excitement as he stops in front of Louis, “Don’t underestimate Derby County, Dad.”

They spend the rest of the afternoon sprawled out on the floor, rapidly pressing buttons on their console controllers as they compete, before Niall beats Louis one-nil, and Louis retaliates against his son by tackling him to the floor and tickling his sides until he’s screaming for mercy. Louis kisses Niall on the forehead and grins, happy to have spent his afternoon with his favorite boy.

-

Later after dinner, Louis has got Niall sprawled out across the couch in a mess of arms and legs, the boy’s head resting on his thighs, turned away from him to watch some low-budget comedy he came across while channel surfing. He combs his fingers through Niall’s scruffy mess of hair, smiling softly as he comes across a few dark spots that didn’t get covered last time Niall bleached it.

“Hey, Dad?” Niall asks, turning over to look up at Louis, face illuminated by the washed-out light of the tv set as the sun goes down behind the curtains.

Louis hums in response, pushing his son’s fringe off his forehead out of habit, arching his eyebrows in question.

“Earlier, I was in the hallway waiting for you to hang up with Harry, and I overheard what you said to him, and, I don’t get it? Like what about peanut butter?” Niall asks quickly, brows knitting together in confusion.

Louis groans, pinching his nose in frustration. While he and Niall have already, albeit awkwardly, navigated through the talk, he’s not exactly in any position to explain blowjobs to his son. Honestly, he just hoped Niall would pick it up at school or something.

“Ni, it’s just a grown up joke, nothing to worry about,” Louis says halfheartedly, trying to slide by without fully going in-depth about it.

Niall frowns, batting Louis’ hand away from his hair in frustration as he sits up on the couch suddenly, turning his body around to face Louis before sending him a pleading stare. “I’m twelve, Dad. Practically an adult.”

Louis smiles fondly down at him, even if the situation is something he’d rather avoid, it’s hard to say no to his son when he breaks out the frown and puppy dog eyes. He’s too wrapped around his finger, in love with his bright blue eyes and crooked grin.

He clears his throat, shifting a bit to look Niall dead on. “You remember how when we had the talk, I said that two people who really love each other can have sex, right?”

Niall nods quickly, arching his eyebrows up, almost as if he’s surprised Louis is actually going into detail.

“Well,” Louis starts, pausing as he searches for the correct words to come off without being crude. “if two people love each other, they can also have oral—“

He’s cut off by a long groan from Niall, “God, Dad, I know what a feckin’ blowjob is.” He covers his eyes with his hands, seemingly mortified at his father’s words. Louis can just make out the crimson blush on his cheeks, and has the brief notion to follow it down his neck with open-mouthed kisses. “Just, like, explain the joke.”

“Oh!” Louis exclaims, partially relieved that Niall’s already been graced with the knowledge of the more intimate details of sexual activity. “Oh. So the jokes like, you can jam your dick down someone’s throat, but you can’t peanut butter it? Since jam is a verb and noun.”

Niall laughs loudly as it finally dawns on him, tipping his head backwards, hands gripped over his stomach as peels of high-pitched laughter escape him. Louis watches him bemusedly, raptured by glints of white teeth and bright eyes. His boy is beautiful like this, unabashed and happy, even if it is over a dirty joke.

It takes Niall a few moments to compose himself after he stops giggling, running a hand through his hair as he meets Louis’ gaze, grin shrinking down to a soft smile. He opens his mouth and closes it quickly, seeming to scramble for words. “I could – I mean, you could do that to me?”

Louis knits his brows together, and splutters for words, “What? Niall, you can’t say that. It’s wrong.”

“Why not?” Niall almost whines, lips turning downwards into a frown immediately. He crawls forward into Louis, swinging one skinny leg over Louis’ thighs to straddle his lap, hooking his arms around his father’s shoulders. “Why not?” He repeats, tilting his head to the side, and Louis almost loses his breath at how ethereal his boy looks, framed by the white lighting. “You said if two people love each other, and you’re the person I love most, Dad.”

Louis shakes his head quickly, trying to clear his thoughts, trying to convince himself that any idea of pushing Niall down to his knees in front of the couch and threading his fingers into his boy’s hair, making him choke on his cock is a bad one.

He has to remember why he can’t do that, why it’s wrong to take advantage of his own son, before he can convince Niall of the same.

Louis scrambles to reach for the lamp on the other end of the couch just to have something to do with his hands, not entirely trusting them, and flicks it on, letting bright light wash everything out for a moment. He blinks in surprise as he adjusts to it.

Niall’s sure and steady on top of him, pouting his bottom lip fully. He’s beautiful, Louis realizes, freckled shoulders and lily white skin spread over lanky bones, petal pink lips and hair that rivals the sun – all gifts from a long gone mother. He only resembles Louis in his eye color, bright blue like the summer sky, gazing down at his father expectantly.

“Dad?” Niall says quietly, a bit hesitant, but it’s enough to break Louis out of his reverie.

“Are you sure, Ni?” Louis curls his hands into the cushions on either side of them, scared that if he lets himself touch Niall he’ll push him too fast.

Niall nods quickly, and catches his tongue out between his teeth in concentration, deft hands dropping down to work at Louis’ zipper. Louis hisses when his boy comes in contact with the slight bulge there, feeling himself work up from a semi to a hard-on.

Once Niall’s content with his work on the zipper, he curls his fingers into the belt loops of his father’s trousers, flicking his gaze up at Louis before he tugs downwards. It takes Louis a moment to comprehend, but then he breathes out a long 'oh' and lifts his hips up, arms snaking around Niall’s waist to keep him upright on his lap.

Louis can’t stop himself, he thinks his hands must surely be out of his control when they slide under the hem of Niall’s thin cotton vest, ghosting across the smooth skin of his back, mapping out the bumps of his vertebrae and tracing his boy’s bowed shoulder blades. Niall drops his hands – apparently content with getting the trousers partially off – staring at Louis heavily, mouth parted slightly as he lets out little noises of content, craving his father’s touch. His skinny chest heaves a bit, and Louis almost misses the way Niall flicks his gaze down to his lips.

He tilts his chin up, brushing his lips over Niall’s hesitantly, the touch questioning. Louis is about to pull away, when Niall gasps, rutting forward in an attempt to press closer, chest flush with his father’s.

Louis slips his tongue past Niall’s lips, tracing it over hard, white teeth, before pushing it against Niall’s, heavy and insistent. Niall seems to get the gist of it after a few moments, kissing back eagerly to make up for his lack of finesse. He whimpers into Louis’ mouth quietly, and Louis feels him rut against his covered erection. He tightens his grip around his son’s back and pulls him as close as possible, rocking their hips together smoothly, as Niall starts to whimper against his lips more than anything, panting in little uh uh uhs.

Tearing his lips away from Niall’s, Louis drops his head to rest on his boy’s shoulder, pressing feather light kisses to the exposed skin, ghosting hot breath down his neck. He can feel Niall’s erection through his loose shorts, pressed firmly against his own.

Louis bites down on the juncture between Niall’s shoulder and neck, before pressing his tongue against the indents he leaves in his wake, soothing over it. He feels himself get closer, the hot coil in his stomach, just from the way Niall is enthusiastically rutting against him, tossing his head back to let out a string of needy whimpers.

“Daddy,” Niall manages, winding his fingers into Louis’ hair. Louis could almost cry at that, haven’t been called daddy in years – probably about the time he outgrew his cartoon pajamas – but something stirs inside him that he’s daddy again when he can feel his son’s erection pressed against him. “I still want to, y’know,” Niall continues quietly, dropping a hand to press over his father’s covered cock.

Louis nods quickly, too far gone to even reject his boy, and slides his hands under Niall’s thighs to lift him off his lap, depositing him on the couch. He stands quickly, pulling his trousers down the rest of the way, followed by his shirt to pool down at his feet. Louis turns, hooking his fingers into the elastic of his boxers, hesitating a moment to make sure Niall is okay with this.

Niall is sprawled out against the couch; shirt rucked up to where his ribs stick out below paper thin skin, chest heaving. He catches Louis’ gaze with bright eyes, nodding quickly to reassure his father.

Louis smiles, and drags his boxers down to his knees, hard cock bobbing up against his stomach as he steps out of them. He gives his cock a few quick tugs, and steps towards Niall again, letting out a dry laugh when his son’s eyes widen comically.

“Here, arms up,” Louis murmurs as he sits back down, pinching the hem of Niall’s vest between his fingers, before tugging it over his son’s head, rumpling his hair even more. He discards the shirt on the floor and automatically works at pulling Niall’s loose basketball shorts down his pale legs.

“Can I?” He asks quietly, palming his hand over Niall’s bulge, other hand curling up into the elastic of his son’s boxers.

“Please, Daddy,” Niall confirms, voice cutting off into a whine, hips lifting off the couch, partially chasing after Louis’ steady touch and partially making it easier to be undressed.

Louis feels vaguely proud at how enthusiastic his son his, how willing he is to go pliable and follow his lead, how he’s almost begging for it.

Sucking a mark under his jaw, Louis grins against his skin when Niall bucks up into him, cock pushing against Louis’ stomach. “Gonna get on your knees and suck Daddy’s cock, baby?” He questions, pulling away to hover over Niall.

“Y-yeah,” Niall stutters, nodding his head furiously, pushing a flat palm against his chest. Louis sits back, turning so his back is flush with the back cushions. Niall crawls off the couch to sit hesitantly in front of him, raised up on his knees as Louis parts his legs.

Niall stares unsurely at Louis’ dick for a moment, before reaching a hand up to wrap around the girth, giving a few experimental tugs, tracing his thumb around the ridge. Louis gives him a soft smile when he looks up, and then, Niall is dipping his head down, wrapping his lips around the head, and fuck.

Letting a wordless cry escape his lips, Louis tangles his hands into Niall’s mess of blond hair, struggling to keep his hips seated on the couch. “That’s it, baby, mind your teeth,” He praises, voice rough. Niall blushes below him from the appraisal, and sinks down a bit lower, tongue lapping against the seam.

Either Niall was born for cock sucking, or he’s learned too much at public school, Louis decides as he moans loudly, head tipping back against the couch. He’s unable to keep his hips still any longer, and they buck up to their own accord. Niall gags on it, tears spilling from the corner of his eyes as he jerks his head back, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand.

Niall coughs a few times, shooting Louis an annoyed look that he would probably laugh at if he wasn’t so overwhelmed by being blown by his own son. Niall wraps a hand around the base of Louis’ cock, using the other hand to curl over his hipbone in an attempt to keep him seated, before ducking his head back down. He skates his lips over the side of his father’s cock, bobbing back down.

It takes him a few bobs, but Niall eventually finds a rhythm, hand moving in sync with his mouth over the parts he can’t reach without gagging, focusing mostly on tonguing at the head. Louis manages a weak smile when he notices Niall cringing at the taste of precome.

“Niall,” Louis warns finally, grip in his boy’s hair tightening instinctively as the familiar feeling creeps into his stomach, “I’m gonna –“

Niall doesn’t have enough time to pull back before Louis is coming into his mouth, sitting up a bit straighter in surprise, as he struggles to swallow it. He pulls off Louis’ softening cock a moment later, a bit of come spilling over the corner of his mouth.

Louis smiles fondly down at him, releasing his grip on Niall’s hair to wrap them under his arms, hoisting his boy up onto the couch next to him with ease, mostly because Niall has always been on the smaller side of his age.

“That was so good, Ni,” Louis murmurs, shifting Niall’s body so he’s propped up against the armrest, wiping the side of Niall’s mouth with his thumb. He holds his thumb up to Niall, and grins as his boy understands, pink tongue darting out to like the come off his hand. “Good boy.”

It’s hard to look away from Niall’s face, with the way his eyes are shining and his cheeks are burnt crimson, but Louis tears his gaze away to look down at his son’s cock, still hard and sticking up between his skinny legs.

“Want Daddy to take care of you?” Louis grins, dropping his body to hover over Niall’s, propping himself up with one arm. Niall barely has time to stammer out a weak please before Louis is sucking him down to the base. The blond moans loudly, unabashed at that, and Louis feels smug, happy to get his boy off.

It isn’t difficult to suck Niall off, Louis thinks, because his boy isn’t done developing yet, obviously, but he’s still a decent size for being twelve. He hollows his cheeks as he bobs down, and knows Niall must be overwhelmed with the way he’s whimpering and writhing under him, fingers tearing at the couch cushions.

It doesn’t take more than a few moments before Niall is spilling his load into Louis’ mouth, coming without much warning besides an echoing moan.

Louis laughs quietly and pulls off, licking his lips. Niall seems incoherent in front of him, a lazy grin stretched across his face, clumsily reaching for his father. Louis lifts him up into his lap easily, and his son melts against him, nuzzling his face into the niche of his neck tiredly.

“I love you so much, Dad,” Niall says finally, words slow and sluggish as his lips press against the bottom of Louis’ jawline.

Louis beams, smoothing a hand down Niall’s bare back. He really does enjoy being the object of his boy’s affection. “I love you too, baby.”

The credits of the movie Niall had previously picked are rolling by the time Louis locates the remote to turn it off, before flicking off the tableside lamp. Louis gathers a half asleep Niall in his arms to lug up the stairs. He pushes the door open to his own room with his hip, crossing the room to tuck Niall in bed, sliding in quickly next to him.

Niall hums happily and curls into him as Louis adjusts the blankets over his shoulders, breath evening out as he drifts off, but still clinging to Louis like his father is the center of his universe.

Louis smiles – the feeling is mutual.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find us on tumblr!](1dfetusfics.tumblr.com)


End file.
